Ray's Anatomy
by KaiHiwRayKon
Summary: Es el primer fafic que escribo, diganme que opinan. Ray se recibe de sus estudios de medicina y tiene un residente muy interesante... Segunda parte Cap.1 subido
1. Primeras Impresiones

Por fin terminé mis estudios de medicina. Quiero ser cirujano, pero aún no se que especialidad. Neurocirujano es muy interesante, pero también me interesa cirujano plástico y cardiología. Ah, no se. Pero aún tengo tiempo de decidirme, para eso estoy de interno.

Mi primer día de trabajo me levanté muy temprano, con la esperanza de llegar antes y poder conocer a los demás internos y a los residentes. Desayuné ligero, si me tocaba una gran impresión no deseaba regar mi desayuno sobre el suelo o peor aún sobre el paciente. Salí de mi departamento en el último piso y me fui al elevador pero, de nuevo, estaba fuera de servicio. Corrí a toda prisa por las escaleras, agradezco tener reflejos felinos, si no… yo terminaría como paciente en lugar de doctor. Llegué al estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio y caminé hacia mi moto, es vieja y está algo maltratada, pero aún me transporta que es lo importante. La desencadené y me subí con agilidad, me coloqué el casco y salí de camino al hospital.

Al llegar me sorprendí bastante, era muy grande y lujoso. Estacioné mi moto y la aseguré con cadena. Caminé hacia la entrada. 'Hope General Hospital'. Sí, éste era mi hospital asignado. Al entrar fui al módulo de información. Había una enfermera de cabello rosa amarrado con un listón rosa. Cuando me vio me sonrió inmediatamente y sus ojos brillaron.

‒¡Hola! Buenos días. Mi nombre es Mariah, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

‒Mi nombre es Ray Kon, soy interno. Me dijeron que me presentara con el Doctor Hiwatari.

‒Detrás de ti ‒una voz grave resonó a mis espaldas. Me estremecí por la cercanía. Me volteé con rapidez. El Doctor Hiwatari estaba a unos centímetros de mí. Retrocedí y choque contra el módulo. Observé detenidamente al doctor. Era muy guapo. Su piel blanca como la nieve contrastaba bellamente con sus ojos como fuego. Su cabello le caía en la cara, era de dos tonalidades más claro al frente y más oscuro detrás. Parecía un ser divino, bajado directamente del cielo. Sus labios se veían tan... tentadores y suaves... y... ¡Un momento! ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Salí de mi repentino trance. Volteé hacia el doctor, me estaba observando fijamente con una ceja levantada.

‒¿Terminaste? ¿O vas a seguir babeando? ‒me preguntó fríamente.

Carraspeé y miré hacia abajo, creo que me sonrojé porque la enfermera se rió.

‒Bien, ven conmigo ‒me ordenó y caminó rápidamente hacia el elevador.

Lo seguí corriendo. Llegué justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Me entregó una carpeta llena de papeles.

‒Es la información de mis pacientes. Harás análisis, les pedirás información extra y los vigilarás ‒asentí lentamente, aún algo apenado para mirarlo.

Sonó la campanita indicando que habíamos llegado.

‒Tendré una cirugía en un rato, espero que puedas estar por tu cuenta ‒se detuvo y me observó, como examinándome. Me observó más fijamente, creo que esperaba mi respuesta. ‒Sí, señor.‒ Soltó una leve carcajada.

‒¿Señor? No soy mucho mayor que tú. Talvez te llevo un año ‒lo miré interrogatoriamente. ‒Soy una especie de genio, terminé mis estudios muy joven ‒me dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

¡Vaya! ¡Mi residente es MUY modesto! Su localizador comenzó a sonar como loco.

‒Me voy ‒me lanzó un localizador. Antes de irse se volteó hacia mí de nuevo. ‒Cada que te llame responde de inmediato. Y quiero dejarte algo en claro... ‒se acercó a mi con una mirada que daba miedo. ‒Tengo un historial limpio, si alguno de mis pacientes muere bajo tu cuidado... yo te mataré a ti personalmente ‒lo último lo dijo con sus labios pegados a mi oreja. Me asusté bastante, pero cuando lo vi alejarse corriendo me calmé un poco.

Observé la carpeta con los expedientes. Tendría mucho trabajo que hacer. Mi día transcurrió lentamente, corriendo de los pacientes al laboratorio y del laboratorio a los pacientes. Fue un día muy agotador. No volví a ver a mi residente, pero me encontré con el jefe de cirugía. Me dio la bienvenida y me entregó un boleto para la fiesta de bienvenida que sería la noche siguiente en casa de uno de los residentes, no supe de quién.

Al día siguiente también desperté muy temprano, estaba algo ansioso. Repetí el mismo proceso que el día anterior. Al llegar al hospital encontré al Dr. Hiwatari de brazos cruzados mirando hacia la puerta. Al verme llegar comenzó a avanzar al elevador, lo seguí rápidamente. Al cerrarse la puerta volteó hacia mí y me dirigió una linda sonrisa.

‒Buenos días Ray ‒me saludó cordialmente.

Me sorprendí bastante, pues el día anterior se había portado muy fríamente.

‒Buenos días doctor Hiwatari ‒le sonreí también.

‒Puedes llamarme Kai ‒me dijo sensualmente... Ok… eso fue algo extraño.

Se movió lentamente a los controles y jaló la parada de emergencia.

‒Los pacientes aún están dormidos. Hay que dejarlos descansar un rato más ‒¡¿Qué?! De acuerdo, me dio miedo.

‒Pero, ¿y si hay una emergencia?

‒Los localizadores nos avisarán ‒me respondió como si la respuesta fuera de lo más obvia. Se acercó lentamente a mí.

‒Perdona mi comportamiento de ayer, estaba algo inseguro de lo que sentía ‒me dijo dulcemente acariciando mi mejilla.

Pegó sus labios a los míos. Fue un beso pequeño, pero muy dulce y con mucho sentimiento. ‒Eres muy hermoso, me cautivaste la primera vez que te vi ‒acunó mi rostro en sus manos. ‒Y a juzgar por la babita que soltaste cuando me viste por primera vez, supongo que mi sentimiento es correspondido.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez pude reaccionar y profundizarlo. Cruzando mis brazos tras su cuello y acariciando su suave cabello mientras él me sostenía fuertemente por la cintura. Me lanzó una última sonrisa y devolvió el botón a su posición original. El elevador comenzó a subir nuevamente.

‒¿Irás a la fiesta de hoy? Es en mi casa ‒me lanzó una mirada un tanto perturbadora.

‒Sí, supongo que sí. Aunque no conozco a nadie aún.

‒Puedo presentarte a mis amigos. Pero... primero tengo que estar seguro que te quedarás conmigo.

‒Me parece justo ‒en ese momento se abrieron las puertas, el corredor estaba todvía vacio.

‒Entonces nos vemos esta noche Ray ‒me guiñó un ojo.

Mi estancia aquí será muy interesante, puedo asegurarlo. Bueno ya casi es tiempo de la fiesta, iré a prepararme.


	2. Atrapados

Me preparé para la fiesta lo más rápido que pude. Me puse mi camisa roja de manga larga, mi favorita, y unos pantalones y zapatos negros. Me cepillé el cabello hasta que quedó muy lacio, decidí dejarlo suelto. Aunque así me costaría más trabajo lidiar con el casco. Tomé las llaves de mi departamento y las de la moto. Fui hacia el refrigerador donde tenía anotada la dirección de la fiesta. 'Medianoche #666'. Vaya... qué lindo... Lo analicé unos segundos y me di cuenta que no sabía dónde se encontraba esa calle. Volteé a mi derecha y observé el teléfono, me atraía. Cuando reaccioné ya había marcado un número y tenía el auricular en mi oreja. ¿A dónde estaba llamando? No lo sabía.  
_-Casa Hiwatari_...- era la voz de un hombre mayor. Observé mi mano derecha, estaba sosteniendo la invitación y al parecer marqué inconscientemente.  
-Soy Ray Kon, busco al Doctor Hiwatari.- Carraspeé. - A Kai.-  
_-Lo siento joven Kon pero Kai está algo ocupado.- _-_¿Kon?- _alcancé a oír la voz de Kai, luego oí cómo el auricular era pasado a otra persona.  
_-¿Ray?-_ ¡Era Kai!  
-¡Kai!- Noté mi voz demasiado entusiasmada. -Perdona por llamar, pero... me di cuenta que no sé dónde queda tu casa.- Escuché como Kai intentaba reprimir una carcajada.  
-_Yo sí sé dónde vives, revisé tus archivos, te mandaré un auto. Aquí nos vemos.- _Colgó el auricular.  
Me dirige a mi pequeña sala y me senté en el sofá de cuero negro. Me puse a observar mi departamento. Tenía una habitación, un cuarto de baño, una cocina-comedor y una mini-sala. Mi cama era matrimonial. Mi sofá era para dos personas. Mi mesa del comedor era cuadrada y con dos sillas. Era ideal para dos personas, sin embargo era algo solitario para mí. Suspiré y me recosté en el sofá, era muy suave. Sentí una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla. De nuevo ese sentimiento de soledad me invadía. Este lugar había sido arreglado para dos personas, sin embargo ahora sólo estaba yo. Alguien golpeó la puerta, me sobresalté bastante. Me levanté sin muchos ánimos para ver quién era. Limpié mis lágrimas y observé por el pequeño lente de la puerta. Era un hombre joven, llevaba un uniforme de chofer con el apellido Hiwatari grabado en la solapa izquierda. Le abrí la puerta.  
-¿Joven Kon?- me preguntó con una sonrisa. Lo observé delicadamente. Tenía el cabello negro amarrado en la nuca, piel morena y estaba un poco llenito, pero tenía el cuerpo musculoso.  
-Sí, soy yo.-  
-Me envió el joven Kai por usted. Acompáñeme por favor.- Nos dirigimos al elevador, sorpresivamente estaba funcionando. Descendimos a la planta baja y salimos a la calle. Mi sorpresa fue inmensa al observar el auto estacionado frente al edificio. Era un Maserati Quattroporte GT-S negro. El joven me abrió la puerta trasera. Subí algo intimidado. El joven subió del lado del conductor y encendió el motor. El rugido era un sonido glorioso. Vi como ajustaba el espejo retrovisor para poder verme.  
-Lindo, ¿eh?- asentí felizmente. -Por cierto, mi nombre es Tyson Granger.-  
El trayecto lo recorrimos en silencio. Al parecer Tyson observó que yo estaba algo abrumado y me dejó estar en paz con mis pensamientos. Nos detuvimos frente a una gran mansión. Tyson estacionó el auto en la entrada, se bajó y me abrió la puerta. Bajé algo apenado. Todos los presentes me observaban. Volteé hacia Granger, se había puesto su gorro sobre la inscripción '_Hiwatari_' así que los que estaban ahí de seguro pensaban que el auto y el chofer eran míos. El joven de piel morena pareció haberlo observado también o tal vez lo había hecho a propósito porque antes de irse inclinó su cabeza y se despidió de mí como 'señor'. Subió al auto y partió. Yo permanecí ahí de pie frente a la puerta, sentía la mirada de todos en mí. Agaché la cabeza y entré en la Casa Hiwatari, corrijo, mansión. Había mucha gente. Busqué con la mirada a Kai, pero no lo vi por ninguna parte.  
-¿Tú eres Ray Kon?- una voz a mis espaldas me sobresaltó.  
-Sí.- respondí dando la vuelta. Era un joven peli naranja, alto y de piel muy blanca. Tenía un arete de oro y me miraba con una gran sonrisa.  
-Mi nombre es Brooklyn Masefield, mucho gusto. Soy el jefe de internos.- me dio la mano.  
-Mucho gusto. No sabía que había un jefe de internos. Yo fui asignado con el Doctor Hiwatari.- sentí un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.  
-¡Oh! Así que eres tú quien está con el neurocirujano.- me dijo sorprendido.  
-¿Kai es neurocirujano?-le pregunté con sorpresa. -Vaya,... no lo sabía-  
-¡¿Trabajas con él sin saber su especialidad?!- me dijo riéndose de mí -Tú sí que eres único.- continuó riéndose a carcajadas. Pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre mi hombro y avanzamos hacia un grupo de ocho personas.  
-¡Todos! Este es el interno que me faltaba. Su nombre es Ray Kon.- me presenté con los demás internos, ninguno era de mis antiguos compañeros pero parecían agradables.  
-Bien,- prosiguió Brooklyn - Ayer cada uno de ustedes fue asignado a un residente, pero cada día cambiarán de residente para que prueben los diferentes campos de medicina y puedan decidirse por una especialidad.- entre todos nos miramos. -Bien, los dejo, nos vemos luego.-

Varios de mis nuevos compañeros comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Yo no me sentía cómodo, así que intenté alejarme lentamente. -Oye, espera.- un brazo me detuvo. Al voltearme vi cómo los ocho internos me miraban.

-¿Sabías que deberíamos ser diez internos? Sin embargo sólo estamos nueve. ¿Tú sabes algo?- me puse muy nervioso y jalé mi brazo para recuperarlo.

-Yo no sé nada... ¿Por qué me preguntan?... ¡Nada!- salí corriendo de ahí. Alcancé a escuchar un "¿Qué le pasa?" antes de quedar del otro lado. Ahí había una puerta hacia el jardín, sin dudarlo salí de la casa. Sentí la fría brisa golpear mi rostro. Era reconfortante. Vi una fuente, caminé hacia allí y me entretuve viendo la cristalina agua.

-¡Hola!- escuché a mis espaldas.

-¡No sé nada!- grité asustado y para mi mala suerte caí dentro de la fuente.

-¿De qué hablas Ray?- volteé a ver quién era, aunque estaba casi seguro de saberlo.

-¡Kai! ¡Hola!- me sonrojé por la situación en que me encontraba.

-Ven, te prestaré ropa. Parece que somos de la misma talla.- me extendió su mano. Yo la tomé firmemente y él me jaló con mucha fuerza. Tanta que choqué contra él. Avanzó hacia adentro de la casa sin soltarme de la mano. Estaban los invitados tan inmersos en sus propios asuntos que nadie volteó a vernos, o eso pensé.

Llegamos a la habitación de Kai y abrió la puerta lentamente. Su habitación era muy grande. Tenía muchos muebles lujosos y grandes ventanales. La cama tenía cuatro postes altos y cortinas, como la de un rey. Las paredes estaban pintadas de tinto y el piso tenía una alfombra entre tinto y negro. Kai soltó mi mano y se dirigió al armario, sacó una camisa negra y un pantalón blanco y me los entregó.

-Cámbiate antes de que te enfermes.- me dijo riéndose.

Me desabroché la camisa botón por botón, mis manos temblaban. Kai me observaba fijamente mientras me desvestía. Cuando me quité la camisa, Kai se fue acercando lentamente, como un depredador acechando a su presa. Puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y lo recorrió dándome una especie de masaje.

-Qué hermosa anatomía tienes Ray.- me sonrojé por el comentario. Me tomó de los hombros y me aventó a la cama, caímos en el suave colchón, él sobre mí. Comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Kai y yo nos volteamos de inmediato. Era Brooklyn.

-Kai... tú sabes que en el hospital no nos gustan los favoritismos, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo algo molesto, luego volteó hacia mí. No supe distinguir que había en su mirada. Kai se levantó sin decir nada y salió por la puerta ignorando los reclamos del peli naranja. Corrí a cerrar la puerta de la habitación y me cambié a toda prisa. ¡Atrapados! ¡Qué mal! Salí de la habitación para disfrutar un poco de la fiesta. Con suerte y Brooklyn mantendría silencio por hoy, así que aprovecharía lo que me quedara de privacidad, por ahora.


	3. Episode 3

En la fiesta de anoche conocí a muchas personas, pero quien más me interesó conocer fue al Doctor Tala Ivanov, cardiólogo. Me pidió que hoy trabajara con él. Va a tener una cirugía a corazón abierto dentro de unos días y está buscando al mejor interno. Todos estamos muy emocionados con esa cirugía. Aunque abunda la hipocresía. He aquí un claro ejemplo... Internos e internas llevándole café, alagándolo, coqueteándole y ofreciéndole ayuda cuando ninguno de ellos está asignado a él. El Doctor Ivanov levantó su cara y me observó detenidamente.

– ¡Hola Kon! Buenos días. –– me acerqué a él y me entregó varios registros de sus pacientes.  
––Buenos días Doctor Ivanov. –– lo saludé cordialmente. Mis compañeros me observaban molestos. El Dr. Ivanov se dio cuenta de la tensión que había y sonrió. La interna a su derecha traía en sus manos un cappuccino para él, lo tomó y me lo entregó.  
––Te caerá bien, hay mucho trabajo que hacer. –– tomó otro de los cafés que le ofrecían y caminó hacia el elevador. Yo lo seguí de cerca. Ya en el elevador bebí lentamente el café, saboreándolo y sintiendo su calor reconfortarme en esa fría y lluviosa mañana.  
––Necesito que saques sangre, veas compatibilidad de órganos entre pacientes en terapia intensiva, en fase terminal y pacientes con muerte cerebral. También analiza unas plaquetas en el laboratorio para mandarlas al banco de sangre y necesito que le hagas un eco al paciente del 402. Pídele al Doctor Hiwatari que revise a mi paciente del 505, certifique la muerte cerebral del paciente del 409 y que compruebe si es un posible donante. ¿Entendido?–– me dijo fríamente y sin mirarme. Parecía molesto.  
––Sí, entendido. –– seguimos subiendo aún solos. Cada vez que el elevador se detenía en un piso las enfermeras, enfermeros, doctores y doctoras, al ver al Doctor Ivanov retrocedían y esperaban a que llegara otro ascensor. Observé de reojo a Ivanov. Su cabello era rojo como el fuego y sus ojos azules como el hielo. Era muy atractivo. Lo miré fijamente hasta que volteó a verme.  
–– ¿Qué?–– me dijo molesto.  
–– ¿Se siente bien?–– bajó su cabeza y resopló.  
––La verdad no. Anoche falleció uno de mis pacientes. Siento que fue mi culpa. ––  
––No debe culparse, estoy seguro de que hizo lo posible por ayudarlo, pero nadie puede predecir o impedir la muerte. –– le dije sonriendo. Él me miró dulcemente y sonrió.  
––Gracias Kon. Me afecta mucho porque la paciente tenía apenas ocho años, y no puedo dejar de pensar que pude haber hecho más por ayudarla con su insuficiencia cardiaca.–– sin saber qué más decirle coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro. En eso la puerta se abrió, habíamos llegado a nuestro piso. Alguien carraspeó y levanté mi mirada, era Kai. No entendí que le molestó hasta que el Dr. Ivanov habló.  
––Hola Hiwatari. ––  
––Hola Ivanov. ––  
––Kon es mi interno por hoy. –– Le dijo con una sínica sonrisa.  
––Sí, ya vi. –– dirigió su mirada a mi mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. La quité y salí del ascensor.  
––Hola Ray. ––volteó a ambos lados y al ver que no había nadie más me besó.  
––Hola Kai. –– sentí el sonrojo apoderarse de mi cara.  
El Doctor Ivanov salió detrás de mí y permaneció de pie a mi lado. Cuando Kai iba a besarme de nuevo, el Dr. Ivanov me jaló de la mano alejándome.  
––Tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, ¿cierto Kon?––  
––Sí, es verdad. –– ambos doctores se miraban fijamente. En un combate visual por la mirada más fría. Lentamente me alejé de ahí y fui hacia los pacientes en fase terminal.

Era un ambiente deprimente. Suspiré y fui hacia el primer paciente tomando su ficha clínica. "Jackson Jenkins, 79, Muerte Cerebral." Había sido declarado muerto unas horas antes. Su familia estaba con él. Su anciana mujer volteó a verme.  
––Jovencito, ¿qué desea?–– me dijo dulcemente.  
––Señora, yo... me preguntaba si... –– titubeé un poco pues era más difícil la práctica que la teoría.  
–– ¿Si mi esposo es donador de órganos? ¿Eso es lo que se pregunta?–– miró a su esposo.  
––Sí señora, eso es lo que me pregunto. –– le respondí cortésmente.  
Con lágrimas en los ojos miró a sus familiares, buscando ayuda. Todos lloraban, pero asintieron.  
––Sí jovencito. –– comenzaron todos a llorar más fuerte y fueron saliendo de uno en uno.  
––Lamento mucho su pérdida señora. –– le dije sin saber qué más decir.  
––Gracias. –– Me sonrió tiernamente, tomándome de la mano y salió cabizbaja.  
Me dolió bastante, pero aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Seguí con los procedimientos necesarios. Declarar la muerte de los pacientes, de conseguir el consentimiento de los familiares, hacer análisis de compatibilidad, etc.  
Después de ocho pacientes y ocho familias inconsolables, me di un pequeño descanso huyendo al pabellón neonatal.

Había unos veinte bebés recién nacidos, daba mucha paz. Me hacía pensar que las ocho vidas que acababan de extinguirse, volverían a través de nuevos bebés. Me sentí mucho mejor en poco tiempo.  
Un muchacho un poco más joven que yo se acercó también a ver a los bebés. Se detuvo frente a uno de ellos que estaba a mi izquierda.  
––Es mi pequeño sobrino, es hermoso, ¿cierto?–– me dijo muy feliz sin voltear a verme.  
––Sí, lo es. –– le respondí con cortesía.  
Volteó su mirada hacia mí y sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas. Se me quedó viendo.  
––Wow...–– dijo suavemente. Caminó hacia atrás y chocó contra una columna. Al parecer el golpe fue fuerte ya que se desmayó. Me agaché para atenderlo. Revisé que no tuviera heridas en la cabeza, al cerciorarme de eso comprobé sus pupilas con una pequeña linterna que tenía en el bolsillo. Parecía que estaba bien. Abrió los ojos y me observó de nuevo.  
––Ah...–– suspiró y volvió a desmayarse. Lo examiné más para ver si se había lastimado la espalda, o los brazos, o las piernas. Parecía que estaba bien. Sólo tenía un bulto entre sus piernas. Eso no me agradó, pero creí entender por qué se había desmayado.  
––No sé de qué te sorprendes Ray, ese es el efecto que causas. –– era la voz de Kai. Su comentario me hizo sonrojarme bastante. Kai levantó al joven en sus brazos y lo recostó en unos sillones. En ese momento recordé mis deberes.  
––Kai, el Doctor Ivanov me pidió que te dijera que revisaras al paciente del 505. ––  
––Lo sé, ya me dijo. ––  
––Bien, yo me voy. Tengo que ir al 402 y sacar un eco. ––  
––Ray...–– dijo mi nombre dulcemente. Se acercó a mí, iba a besarme pero Brooklyn apareció en la esquina.  
––Doctor Hiwatari, le dije que lo buscaba el jefe, no el joven Kon. –– su voz era de mucho enojo. Kai dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección a la oficina del jefe.  
––Ray, ¿estás trabajando con Ivanov?–– asentí. ––Ni pienses que irás a la cirugía de corazón abierto. –– Me respondió fríamente  
–– ¿A ti qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes en contra mía?–– le pregunté, explotando ya mi paciencia.  
––Si Kai tiene favoritismos contigo luego los demás se quejarán conmigo y no quiero problemas. También afectará tu credibilidad. Tus habilidades pueden quedar bloqueadas si los demás piensan que te eligen por sentimientos y no por lo que eres capaz. ¿Me entendiste?–– su voz estaba agitada y aún parecía molesto. Fue cuando comprendí algo.  
–– ¿Eso te sucedió a ti Brooklyn?–– le pregunté tímidamente.  
––Sí, perdona por tomarlo personal. –– lo miré con carita tierna. ––Bien, te cuento, Kai era mi jefe y yo estaba enamorado de un pediatra, el doctor Garland Siebald.–– asentí.–– Me ofrecía trabajar mucho con él y fui mejorando en Pediatría, así decidí mi especialidad. Sin embargo, cuando Kai se enteró que estábamos juntos, despreció mis habilidades. Tiempo después despidieron a Garland y lo mandaron lejos. –– sus ojos se nublaron.  
–– ¿Por eso le reprochas a Kai? Vaya no lo sabía. Lo siento. ––  
––Confía en mí, es mejor que termines con esta relación antes que afecte tu carrera. –– se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Ya no supe que contestarle así que permanecí en silencio.  
–– ¡¿Qué rayos haces en Pediatría?!–– el Doctor Ivanov me había encontrado.  
––Lo siento Doctor Ivanov, quise despejarme la mente y se me ocurrió sólo este lugar. ––  
–– ¿Terminaste con los análisis?––  
––Sí, me falta sólo el eco del 402. –– mi estómago gruñó en ese momento. ¡Qué oportuno!  
––Ya déjalo, vete a comer antes de que te desmayes. –– me dijo sonriendo.

Con muchos pensamientos en mi mente, me dirigí a la cafetería. Miré un reloj en mi camino. Las 18:00. Increíble, ya llevaba doce horas sin alimento. ¿Cómo es que no me sentía mal?  
Llegué a la cafetería y pedí un baguette. Me senté solo en una mesa. No había ningún residente, sólo dos internos, uno de ellos el que me había hablado en la fiesta. Desde ese día me miraba extraño y no lo culpo.

Terminé de comer y proseguí con mi trabajo. Al terminar mi turno salí rumbo al estacionamiento. No había vuelto a ver ni a Kai, ni a Brooklyn, ni al Doctor Ivanov. Sin embargo, al llegar a donde había estacionado mi moto, vi a los tres reunidos. Cuando llegué los tres voltearon a verme. Bajé mi mirada y vi que no estaba mi moto.  
–– ¡Qué de...!––  
––Lo sentimos Ray, no sabemos qué sucedió con tu moto. –– me dijo Brooklyn.  
––Escuchamos mucho alboroto y al salir ya no estaba ni tu moto ni otros cinco autos. ––Dijo el Dr. Ivanov  
–– ¡Qué!–– exclamé a todo pulmón. Mis puños se cerraron, estaba realmente molesto.  
––Calma Ray, hay cámaras aquí, encontraremos al culpable. –– intentó calmarme Kai.  
––No importa. –– me di la vuelta para marcharme, pero Kai me tomó de una mano, el Dr. Ivanov de otra y Brooklyn por el hombro.  
––Necesitas alguien que te lleve. –– me dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.  
––Tú no lo llevas Hiwatari. –– le dijo Brooklyn molesto.  
––Tú tampoco Masefield. –– le contestó también molesto.  
––Entonces lo llevo yo, vamos Ray. –– dijo el Dr. Ivanov jalándome la mano hacia un Ferrari rojo. Me abrió la puerta y me subí sin decir palabra alguna. El Dr. Ivanov se subió del lado del conductor y encendió el auto. Volteé hacia Kai y Brooklyn, seguían discutiendo sin darse cuenta que nos íbamos. Salimos del hospital camino a mi departamento. ¿Cómo conocía mi dirección? ¿También habría revisado mis archivos?  
––Gracias Doctor Ivanov. –– le dije cuando llegamos a mi edificio.  
––De nada. Ray, ¿por qué a Masefield y a Hiwatari sí los llamas por sus nombres? ¿Por qué a mí no? Puedes llamarme Tala si quieres, ¿sabes?–– me dijo reclamándome.  
––Está bien. Gracias Tala. –– le respondí algo apenado.  
––No hay de qué, pequeño Ray. –– me dijo sonriendo. Creo que me sonrojé, pues se rió a carcajadas. ––Adiós Ray. Cuídate. ––  
Entré a mi departamento y fui al cuarto de baño a tomar una ducha. Aunque casi era el amanecer cuando terminé fui a dormirme un rato. Esperando poder descansar para mi día de mañana.


	4. Episode 4

Desperté con una gran inquietud, no había pensado en cómo llegaría hoy al hospital. Confiando que siempre tendría mi moto, no había pensado un plan B. No tenía suficiente dinero para tomar un taxi y en autobús... no, mala idea, siempre acababa en otro lugar diferente a mi destino planeado. Suspiré resignado y fui a la cocina a tomar un ligero desayuno.  
Un rato después bajé a la calle resignado a tomar el autobús, intentaría recordar esta vez indicar a dónde iba para que me dejaran cerca y no, como siempre, al lado opuesto de la ciudad. Al llegar al pie del edificio vi un flamante Ferrari rojo y dentro iba un joven cuyo cabello era de igual color al auto y con unos contrastantes ojos azul glaciar. Ese joven era el Doctor Tala Ivanov. Al encontrarse nuestras miradas bajó la ventanilla del lado derecho. Me acerqué a él algo apenado.  
—Hola Doctor Iva... Tala. — carraspeé. —Hola Tala. — le dije con más confianza.  
—Hola pequeño Ray. — me sonrojé de nuevo. Últimamente esto pasaba muy seguido. Bajé mi mirada para evitar verlo a los ojos, su mirada era intimidante.  
— ¿Quieres que te lleve?— me preguntó dulcemente.  
—Sí, por favor. — le respondí aún apenado. —Lo siento. No tenías que venir por mí. —  
—No hay problema pequeño Ray, es un placer. — me dijo sonriendo. —Anda sube. —  
Recorrimos el trayecto al hospital en silencio. Iba pensando en el nombre con el que me llamaba Tala, 'pequeño Ray', era un poco incómodo sin embargo me sentía muy feliz de que me llamara así. Al llegar al hospital me bajé rápidamente y le pedí a Tala que entrara primero, yo entraría un rato después. Aceptó sin reclamos y avanzó al interior del Hope General. Permanecí un rato en el estacionamiento, me sentía un poco tonto, pero no quería que nos vieran a Tala y a mí juntos. Después de un largo rato entré. En la puerta principal estaba Brooklyn, mirando de un lado a otro al parecer buscando a alguien.  
— ¡Ray! Por fin llegas... ¿Cómo llegaste?... Bueno, luego me dices. Ahora tienes que ir con el jefe. Te está buscando, quiere hablar contigo. — me puse muy nervioso. ¿El jefe quería verme? ¿Acaso sabía lo mío con Kai? ¿Brooklyn le habría dicho? Me paralicé.  
—De... de acuerdo... gr...Gracias. — le dije con dificultad.  
—Bien nos vemos luego. — me dijo sonriendo. —Tranquilo, no creo que sea algo malo, no parecía molesto. — se dio la vuelta y tomó el elevador. Yo me quedé estático en la recepción, pero lentamente tomé consciencia y caminé hacia la oficina del jefe. Al llegar me detuve frente a la puerta. Miré a ambos lados, el pasillo estaba vacío. Abrí la puerta lentamente pidiendo permiso para entrar.  
—Claro joven Kon, pase, tome asiento. — me dijo con voz alegre. Entré calladamente y me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio.  
—Joven Kon, lo llamé por que tengo una observación que hacerle. — El jefe era un hombre de edad avanzada. Usaba unos graciosos lentecitos que se veían aún más pequeños comparados con sus pobladas cejas y bigote. Era un hombre curiosito, pero tenía un carácter fuerte y todos en el hospital lo respetaban. Era el Doctor Dickenson. Un cirujano legendario. Me intimidé al pensar en esto.  
—Sí, dígame. — le respondí sin mirarlo a la cara.  
—Siempre veo su ropa impecable, y su cabello siempre está bien cuidado y amarrado con esa limpísima cinta blanca. Sé que es cuidadoso y atento con su higiene personal sin embargo no todos los pacientes lo saben. No me agrada decirle esto... pero... tiene que cortar su cabello. Por cuestiones de salubridad. Lo siento. — lo dijo con un tono comprensivo y como si realmente lamentara decírmelo.  
—Señor, no quiero contradecirlo, pero... el cabello largo es una señal de sabiduría y honor en China. — le expliqué calmadamente.  
—Lo sé, conozco sus costumbres. —  
—Señor, entonces...—  
—Lo siento joven Kon, debe cortarse el cabello. — me dijo en tono severo.  
— ¿Por qué sólo yo? ¿Qué hay de la otra interna? ¿De la doctora... la doctora Julia Fernández? Ella también tiene el cabello muy largo. —  
—Sí, la he visto. También le pediré a ella que recorte un poco su cabello. —  
— ¿Un poco? Pero...—  
—Es más normal para las personas de occidente ver mujeres con el cabello largo, no hombres. Es tomado como descuido personal. Son costumbres de este continente. Por eso le pido que corte su cabello. No quiero que cause una mala impresión. —  
—Está bien señor. — le contesté resignándome y poniéndome en pie.  
— ¿Joven Kon...?— me dijo mientras me dirigía a la salida.  
— ¿Sí, señor?— me volteé al llegar a la puerta.  
—No vuelva al hospital hasta que su cabello esté presentable. — asentí y caminé hacia afuera del hospital. Al llegar a la entrada me encontré con Kai. Bajé mi mirada y aceleré mi paso. Escuché que mencionaba mi nombre, pero lo ignoré y seguí caminando. Había reflexionado la noche anterior y había decidido hacer caso a Brooklyn. Mi relación con Kai había empezado muy rápido, tenía que terminarla si no quería que afectara mi carrera. Aunque me dolía bastante, ya que realmente me había enamorado de Kai.  
Caminé sin rumbo fijo, dejándome guiar por mis pies. Me detuve frente a un gran edificio blanco. Era un hospital para enfermedades mentales. El 'Mercy Hospital'. Trataban a pacientes con diversas enfermedades, entre ellas, la amnesia. Recordé lo que me habían dicho en la fiesta: "¿Sabías que deberíamos ser diez internos? Sin embargo sólo estamos nueve. ¿Tú sabes algo?" Sí, sabía que deberíamos ser diez internos y tanto ese puesto vacío en el hospital como el vacío de mi departamento, me lo recordaban constantemente.  
— ¡Ray!— el grito me sacó de mis pensamientos. Volteé a mi izquierda, era Kai. ¿Me había seguido todo este tiempo?  
— ¿Tengo que gritarte para que me escuches? Te he estado hablando desde hace rato. — me dijo molesto.  
—Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos. — me disculpé.  
—Sí, ¡lo noté! ¿Por qué saliste a toda prisa del hospital? ¿Qué sucedió?—  
—El jefe quiere que corte mi cabello, pero ahora que lo pienso, no sé a dónde ir. —  
—Yo puedo llevarte con un amigo mío, vive cerca de aquí. Es peluquero. —  
—De acuerdo, gracias. — Caminamos en silencio y llegamos a la peluquería. Kai entró primero y saludó a un joven que estaba de espaldas.  
—Hola Oliver, este es mi amigo Ray. ¿Puedes cortarle el cabello?— el joven se volteó para vernos. Era de estatura baja. Tenía el cabello de un tono verde, la piel muy blanca y un acento francés.  
— ¡Hola Kai! Claro, por ti lo que sea. — le sonrió dulcemente.  
—Gracias Oliver. Pasa Ray, toma asiento. — me senté en una de las sillas recubiertas en cuero negro y volteé hacia Kai.  
—Deberías regresar al hospital, un interno no es indispensable, pero un neurocirujano sí. — le dije seriamente.  
—De acuerdo. — se dio la vuelta y vi que le pagaba a Oliver. —Adiós Ray, adiós Oliver. — se despidió y salió.  
— ¿Cómo quieres tu cabello?— me preguntó dulcemente. Tomé mi cabello amarrado en la cinta.  
—Quiero que cortes todo esto. La capa de arriba déjala como está. —  
— ¿Corto todo?— me preguntó sorprendido.  
—Sí, creo que este es el momento de volver a empezar, de comenzar una nueva vida. Es hora de un cambio. — le dije decidido.  
—De acuerdo. Ya verás que te gustará. — me dijo y comenzó a cortar.  
Después de un largo rato Oliver había terminado. Salí de la peluquería agradeciéndole su tiempo. De frente mi cabello se veía igual, pero de perfil o de espalda, mi cabello lucía una gran pérdida. Lo que alguna vez había sido como una cola de felino, ahora se había ido y me sentía como tal, tenía la sensación de que me faltaba una parte de mí.  
Continué caminando y de nuevo llegué al 'Mercy Hospital', esta vez entré. Me dirigí a la recepción.  
—Señorita, deseo ver...—  
—Lo siento, no es horario de visitas. — me interrumpió bruscamente.  
—Lo sé, pero...—  
—Ya le dije que no hay visitas. —  
—Es muy importante, tengo que ver a una persona. — le respondí fríamente.  
—No hay visitas. — me dijo enojada. Mi paciencia ya agotada me hizo dar un golpe en el escritorio.  
—Que tengo que ver a alguien. ¡Ahora!— le grité saliendo de mis casillas. Vi cómo la recepcionista accionaba un botón.  
—De acuerdo, me voy. — le dije aún molesto. En el momento en que llegué a la puerta vi dos guardias aparecer en el pasillo a mi derecha. Salí rápido del 'Mercy' y me encaminé al 'Hope'. Al llegar vi a Brooklyn en la puerta.  
— ¿Cómo te fue con el jefe?— me preguntó ansioso.  
—Bien. — Seguí caminando y le di la espalda a Brooklyn.  
— ¡Ray, tu cabello!— me gritó sorprendido.  
—Sí, el jefe me pidió que lo cortara. — Brooklyn seguía boquiabierto. Intenté devolverlo a la realidad. —Brooklyn, ¿hoy me toca en cirugía plástica verdad?— El pediatra logró salir de su trance.  
—Sí, con el doctor Bryan Ku...—  
— ¡No quiero!— le respondí tajantemente.  
—Pero...—intentó explicarme.  
—Ya sé que nos asignan con diferentes doctores para escoger nuestra especialidad, pero no me interesa la cirugía plástica. Prefiero estar en Pediatría. Así que mejor me voy contigo. —  
—No sé si me halagas o me insultas. Ray, tienes que ir con el doctor...—  
— ¡Qué no quiero!— le grité con mi paciencia de nuevo terminada. — Ya decidí mi especialidad Brooklyn, pero por desgracia no lo aceptarás. Pensé en tu consejo y decidí terminar lo mío con Kai, no vale la pena. El problema es que mi especialidad es neurocirugía. Me interesa curar la amnesia. No me interesa el físico, quiero arreglar cerebros, no gente con baja autoestima. — le dije molesto. Brooklyn se quedó en blanco, no supo que decir.  
— ¿Alguna vez has trabajado en Cirugía Plástica?— me preguntó una voz a mis espaldas. Era el Doctor Bryan Kutzenov.  
—No. — le contesté.  
—Bien, entonces vamos. Hay mucho que hacer y mucho que abrir. En mi especialidad es donde abres mucho y ves mucha sangre. Es lo que más me gusta de la cirugía plástica. — me dijo sonando algo cínico. Más parecía un destazador que un cirujano. Daba miedo.  
—No me interesa la cirugía plástica, ¡la odio!— exploté de nuevo.  
—Sí, sí. Vamos, hay cosas que hacer. — me jaló del brazo, ignorando por completo mis reclamos, y me llevó hacia el elevador. Antes de subirnos alcancé a escuchar lo que Brooklyn me gritaba.  
—Ray, ¿Qué te sucede? Estás alterado. ¿Sucedió algo? ¿No te gustaba la cirugía plástica?— Podría haberle contestado, pero decidí ignorarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Fue increíble estar en Cirugía Plástica. Cosimos el brazo de un señor que tuvo un accidente con una sierra. Su brazo se separó casi por completo de su cuerpo, por suerte era un corte muy limpio y preciso y no nos fue muy difícil volver a colocarlo. También tuvo una gran suerte de no haberse cortado las venas principales de suministro de sangre. Reconstruimos también el rostro de una señora que estuvo en un incendio en la cocina de su casa. No puedo creer las cosas que hace la gente. Metió un pavo congelado en aceite hirviendo, esto creó una gran flama en su bellísima y MUY segura cocina hecha 100% de madera; los estantes, la mesa, todo se prendió rápidamente. Su rostro quedó destrozado. Para ayudarla tuvimos que tomar piel de sus muslos, con una especie de pelador es genial, y unirlos a la poca piel viva de su cara, por pura suerte sus ojos quedaron intactos. ¡Aún no entiendo la suerte que tiene esta gente! Fue realmente una experiencia única.  
Sin embargo, el Doctor Bryan me dio algo de miedo. Antes de operar se reía con una risa histérica y gritaba una especie de cántico, diciendo "Sangre, Sangre" cuando abría a los pacientes y el líquido rojo salía lentamente por la abertura. Me perturbó bastante. En el quirófano sólo estábamos los más indispensables; un anestesiólogo, una enfermera y yo. No muchas personas querían acercarse al Doctor Bryan. No obstante es un excelente cirujano, no puedo negarlo, por más miedo que le tenga.  
Hoy en la noche los internos tenemos una reunión con el jefe. Me permitieron tener unas horas libres antes de asistir, dije que tenía unos asuntos que atender. La verdad es que me siento bastante incómodo de asistir a la reunión. No me llevo con los demás internos, me consideran extraño y algunos están celosos de mí porque me llevo muy bien con los doctores, y por supuesto el puesto vacío me volverá loco. Aún así, creo que es tiempo de que me vaya. Necesito mucho autocontrol para no llorar y mantenerme firme y serio.

Por fin conocí a todos los internos y sus nombres. Están la Doctora Julia Fernández y su hermano Raúl. También hay un interno muy lindo que se portó muy amable conmigo. Es rubio, tiene ojos azul cielo y una carita realmente tierna con lindas pecas, su nombre es Max Tate. Los demás son: el Doctor Kane, la Doctora Salima, el Doctor Kenny, el Doctor Michael y... el Doctor Ozuma. Él fue quien me había hablado en la fiesta, preguntándome por el décimo interno. En la reunión trató de ignorarme por completo, pero parece que su cinismo es más fuerte que su voluntad.  
El Doctor Dickenson había organizado la reunión para que eligiéramos a un sólo residente con quien estaremos un mes. De inmediato pensé en Kai, pero si quería realmente terminar mi relación con él, no era buena idea escogerlo. Luego pensé en Tala, pero sentí que sería demasiado cruel con Kai al hacerlo. Cuando me di cuenta todos habían elegido ya a su residente, sólo faltaba yo. Los Doctores Fernández habían elegido ortopedia. El Doctor Kane y la Doctora Salima habían escogido cardiología, debí suponerlo, a Salima le gustaba Tala y realmente quería la cirugía de corazón abierto. El Doctor Michael eligió ginecología, no quise preguntar. El Doctor Ozuma prefirió el área de neurología. El Doctor Kenny optó por la geriatría, dijo que era el área más importante en el futuro ya que habrá más gente mayor y será mejor negocio. El tierno Max quiso Pediatría, en cierta forma de recordó a Brooklyn así que pensé que era una gran idea que hubiera elegido esa área. Todos voltearon a verme, esperando mi respuesta.  
―Cirugía Plástica.― dije casi sin pensarlo. Todos me miraron sorprendidos.  
―Les dije que era raro.― dijo Ozuma con un suspiro.  
―Ray, ¿de verdad quieres estar con el Doctor Bryan?― me preguntó Max con preocupación en su voz. ―Recuerda que vas a pasar más de 24 horas con él cada tercer día. ¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?― quiso confirmar.  
―La verdad no, no estoy seguro, pero el Doctor Bryan es un excelente doctor y necesita un interno, así que seré yo.― les dije orgulloso.  
― ¡Qué lindo eres Ray!― me dijo Salima sonriendo.  
―Gracias, pero también elegí esa especialidad porque realmente me gusta.―  
―Pensé que ibas a escoger neurología.― me dijo Ozuma con una sonrisa burlona.  
― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué te refieres?― le dije poniéndome nervioso, creía que Ozuma sabía sobre mí y Kai.  
―Porque estás loco, tienes graves problemas de trastorno de personalidad y... ah sí, ¡estás loco! Por eso creí que escogerías neurología, para ver cómo puedes tratar tu obvia locura.― me respondió fríamente.  
― ¿Entonces tú estás loco y por eso escogiste esa especialidad?― intentó defenderme Salima. ―No molestes a Ray, ¿sí? ¿Qué te ha hecho?― le dijo molesta. Todos volteamos a ver a Ozuma esperando su respuesta.  
―Hmm... Que graciosa. Sí, tal vez estoy un poco loco, pero la razón por la que quiero neurología es para curar a loquitos como Ray.― dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. ― ¿Acaso ya se olvidaron de cuando le pregunté en la fiesta si sabía sobre el décimo interno y salió corriendo declarándose inocente?―  
―Es verdad, es verdad.― dijeron todos y sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Me puse muy nervioso y me costaba respirar. Volteé a ver al jefe, me miraba con atención. Tomó unos papeles de su escritorio y volteó de nuevo a verme.  
―El décimo interno nunca se dio de baja. ¿Usted sabe algo joven Ray?― Ahora todos me miraban muy fijamente. Bajé mi mirada y una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.  
―Sí, sí sé. Pero no quiero hablar de eso por favor.― sentí como mi mejilla se humedecía rápidamente y dejé de ver por el intenso flujo de lágrimas. Todos guardaron silencio. Cuando sequé mis ojos, con un pañuelo que me prestó Kane, puede ver culpabilidad en la cara de Ozuma. Tenía la mirada baja y evitaba hacer contacto visual. Después de un largo rato de silencio, el jefe habló por fin.  
―Bien, entonces tendrán que ir mañana temprano con sus residentes.― con esto se despidió y se retiró de la sala de reuniones.  
―Ahora empieza lo lindo.― dijo Michael en tono sarcástico.  
Todos asentimos en silencio. Era verdad ahora comenzaríamos con una etapa muy difícil. Trabajaríamos 24 horas sin descanso, y si eran necesarias 48 horas, trabajaríamos 48 horas. En el hospital había un cuarto con algunas camas, reservado para todos los internos, donde podríamos descansar un rato si ya no podíamos más.  
Aparte de todo, trabajaríamos en exceso por un pago mínimo. Pero era parte del paquete de médico. En dos años tendríamos nuestra especialidad y todo sería relativamente más calmado. Cuando salimos de la sala de juntas me encontré con Kai, intenté evitarlo, pero tenía que enfrentarlo. En cuanto Kai me vio se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente, me quedé quieto esperando que sintiera mi rechazo. Al parecer, fue así, ya que me soltó y se alejó un poco para observarme.

― ¿Ray? ¿Qué sucede?― me preguntó sorprendido.

―Kai... me duele decirte esto pero, lo nuestro no debe continuar. No es correcto. Tú eres un gran cirujano, y yo un simple interno, eres mi superior no es correcto.― le dije evitando su mirada.

―Ray,... vamos. Tienes mucha presión en estos momentos, eso es todo.― se acercó a mí lentamente tomó mi rostro entre sus manos e intentó besarme. Volteé mi rostro y sus labios sólo rozaron mi mejilla. Se alejó de nuevo para observarme.

― ¿Entonces es en serio?―me miró muy sorprendido. Asentí lentamente.

―Sí, estaré también muy ocupado y... no es adecuado... por el momento.― Las últimas palabras hicieron que sus ojos se iluminaran con esperanza.

―De acuerdo.― Se dio la vuelta y simuló irse, pero de la nada se volteó de nuevo y me besó apasionadamente. No pude resistirme y respondí a su beso, derritiéndome en sus fuertes brazos.

―Te amo Ray.― me dijo con sus labios aún rozando los míos.

―No me hagas esto más difícil, por favor Kai.― dudé un poco, pero proseguí. ―Yo también te amo.― Nos besamos nuevamente. Cuando nos separamos, nos miramos fijamente. Kai me abrazó tiernamente, besó mi frente, acarició mis mejillas y se alejó lentamente. Mis rodillas me temblaban y sentí que no podrían soportarme más. Cuando sentí que me caía vi dos brazos sujetarme de la cintura y, en lugar de caer en el frío piso, me topé con un cálido y fuerte pecho. No tenía idea de quién había evitado mi caída, me puse algo nervioso. Miré sobre mi hombro derecho. ¡Era Brooklyn!

―Hey, gracias por detenerme.― le dije sonriendo.

―No hay de que Ray. Estoy orgulloso. No creí que realmente dejaras a Kai. ¿Estás bien?―

―Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien.― Me sentí incómodo de que Brooklyn aún me estuviera abrazando. ―Amm... ¿Brooklyn? ... ¿Podías soltarme?―

―Oh, sí claro. Lo siento.― Me sonrió apenado. ―Y... ¿elegiste ya a tu residente?― me dijo intentando romper la tensión.

―Sí, elegí a Bryan.― le dije simplemente.

― ¡Qué! Wow... de acuerdo. Creí que escogerías neuro,...― Volteó hacia mí y al ver mi mirada de tristeza se quedó en silencio. Permanecimos así largo rato. Hasta que Brooklyn habló de nuevo. ― ¿Quién quiso estar conmigo? ¿Alguien quiso estar conmigo?―

―Sí, pero no voy a decirte. Tendrás que descubrirlo mañana.―

― ¡Qué malo eres!―

― ¿Brooklyn? Ya que estás aquí... y no hay nadie más... ¿Me podrías llevar a casa?―

―Oh, era eso... Sí, claro. No hay problema.― me sonrió dulcemente y fuimos al estacionamiento para subirnos al auto y llevarme a casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. ^^º Este es el último capítulo de esta temporada. La siguiente aparecerá como Ray's Anatomy 2. Talvez tarde un tiempo en empezar a subirla por que voy a pasar esta primera a Inglés.

Gracias por haber leído mi historia. Espero que les haya gustado.

* * *

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano para tomar el autobús y llegar a tiempo al hospital. Cuando llegué a la calle me sorprendí al ver una motocicleta nueva de color rojo con un enorme moño plateado. Junto a ésta se encontraba Tyson Granger. Cuando me vio me saludó muy contento.  
― ¡Joven Ray! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verle! ¿Cómo está?― me dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
―Hola Tyson, ¿qué te trae por aquí?― le dije algo apenado viendo cómo todos los vecinos y peatones nos observaban.  
―El joven Kai me pidió que le trajera esta moto y esta carta.―  
Tomé la carta y la leí con cuidado, mis manos temblaban.  
_"Ray, entiendo que quieras que acabemos con lo nuestro pero por favor acepta este regalo. Necesitas un transporte. Como se que talvez no aceptarás la moto, quiero que sepas que me haces un favor si te la quedas. Compré esta moto pero no la utilizo, sólo me estorba. Se que tú la necesitas. Kai"_  
Miré a Tyson, él simplemente levantó sus hombros sin decirme nada.  
―Pero... no puedo...―  
―Kai me dijo que no regresara con ella, así que puedes aceptarla o dejarla aquí en la calle, pero creo que realmente te sería útil.― me dijo Tyson entregándome las llaves de MI moto.  
―Gracias.― fue lo único que pude decirle.  
Tyson me guiñó un ojo, subió al Masseratti negro y se fue. Miré la moto, me coloqué el casco, me subí en ella y di vuelta a la llave. Ante las miradas curiosas y expectantes de los vecinos, aceleré el motor y me encaminé al hospital.

Cuando llegué busqué al Doctor Bryan, quería agradecerle a Kai el regalo pero no quería verlo, así que decidí ir con mi residente tratando de convencerme que era lo mejor. Después de buscar por largo rato me dirigí a la pizarra donde se anotaban todas las cirugías del día, ahí me di cuenta que el doctor Bryan estaba en cirugía... pero Kai, por el otro lado, no tenía ninguna planeada para el día entero... ¿Pero qué? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Tenía que olvidarme de Kai. Volteé a mi izquierda y por el pasillo venía caminando Kai. Hablando del Rey de Roma... Intenté parecer indiferente ante su presencia, aunque mis rodillas temblaban sin remedio.  
―Hola Doctor Kon, buenos días.― me saludó fríamente. Mi corazón no lo soportó. Sentí una punzada de dolor.  
―Hola Doctor Hiwatari, buenos días.―

Kai pasó a mi lado sin mirarme y siguió de largo sin decirme más. Respondiendo torpemente a mis impulsos, corrí tras él. Lo vi entrar en la habitación donde estaban las camas para los médicos. Sin pensarlo entré tras él. Como iba corriendo me detuve a la mitad de la habitación, estaba vacía. Detrás de mi escuché el cerrojo de la puerta. Me di vuelta rápidamente. Kai estaba recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y los ojos cerrados.  
―Tenía el presentimiento de que me seguirías.― me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa formándose en sus labios.  
Abrió sus ojos, clavándolos en mí. Al verlo, mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido que creí que me daría una taquicardia. Lentamente Kai comenzó a avanzar hacia mí, cómo acechándome. A cada paso que daba se desabrochaba un botón de la bata y después siguió con los de su camisa. Sentí una gran oleada de calor recorrer mi cuerpo y mis mejillas me quemaban. Intentando desesperadamente de cambiar el ambiente le di las gracias por mi regalo y me contestó con un "Ahora quiero algo a cambio". El celular de Kai empezó a sonar insistentemente. Él lo tomó de su bolsillo, vio el número y lo volvió a guardar sin contestar. Lo miré con curiosidad.  
―No es nada importante, no te preocupes.―  
Con gran fuerza me tiró en una de las camas y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente. Intenté detenerlo, pero me rendí ante mis impulsos. Kai sabía que me tenía bajo su poder. Con gran destreza me desabrochó la bata y la camisa rápidamente. Se separó de mí unos instantes y me miró fijamente.  
―Ray, hay algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo.― me sonrojé al creer saber a qué se refería. ―Pero no seguiré si tú no quieres.― me quedé paralizado. Amaba a Kai y quería demostrarle mi amor, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que debía terminar con este romance. Con el cual creía ya haber acabado.  
―Ray, el silencio otorga, si no dices nada seguiré adelante.―

Me besó con una mayor pasión y luego atacó mi cuello. Supuse que eso dejaría marcas. Siguió bajando y bajando hasta que...  
Fue un momento mágico, Kai y yo nos amamos esa mañana. Entregándonos por completo el uno al otro. Algo que ambos habíamos estado deseando desde hacía un tiempo. Fue casi perfecto, pero... ¿Por qué tenía que haber un pero? Kai y yo estábamos abrazados el uno al otro sin soltarnos cuando su celular volvió a sonar insistente. Kai se levantó y volvió a revisar el número, de nuevo lo guardó sin contestar. Yo me incorporé y al ver la hora me vestí a toda velocidad, era muy tarde. Cómo me había quedado mucho tiempo con Kai, no llegué con el Doctor Bryan a tiempo para decirle que yo sería su interno. Ozuma sí había logrado hablar con Kai y de inmediato lo había puesto a hacer análisis de sus pacientes. Sin embargo, Bryan no tenía idea de que un interno lo había elegido. Cuando logré encontrarme con él unas horas más tarde y le dije que lo había elegido como mi residente, pensó que bromeaba.

―Espera, ¿de verdad me elegiste? ¿A mí?― estalló en carcajadas y me apuntaba con su índice, no ocultando su obvia burla hacia mí.  
―Sí, así es. Elegí Cirugía Plástica.― le dije firme.  
―Y habías dicho que no te gustaba.― volvió a reírse. ―Y sé que te doy miedo, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Y aún así, ¿Me elegiste?― su insoportable risa resonó en todo el pasillo, haciendo que varios pacientes se asustaran. Cuando logró controlarse, me examinó cuidadosamente.  
―Deberías haber llegado conmigo desde temprano a avisarme, pero veo que estuviste algo... ocupado.― me dijo señalando mi cuello. Instintivamente levanté el cuello de mi camisa y el de la bata.  
―Mira Kon, no me interesa tu vida privada, pero no permitiré que eso...― señaló mi cuello. ―Interfiera con MI trabajo. Ahora, como tienes mucho tiempo libre para "jugar", te encargarás de cumplir con todas mis exigencias y no entrarás a cirugía. Bien, ahora quiero un mocha latte con poca azúcar.― me quedé perplejo, de cirujano había pasado a ser el chico del café. ― ¿Qué esperas Kon? ¡Muévete!―

Ese fue el primer día de mi semana de tormentos, y lo peor aún estaba por venir. Durante los siguientes días Bryan (sí Bryan, le desesperaba que le dijera siempre Doctor Bryan) me torturaba con órdenes como ir por un café a una cafetería a dos cuadras del hospital, dejárselo e ir a otras cinco cuadras a la lavandería a dejar sus batas llenas de sangre y recoger unas limpias, para después hacer análisis de orina o de recto, o poner sondas. Luego correr de un lado al otro del hospital llevando muestras y sacando resultados. Ahora sí lograba sentir lo que era ser un interno, lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia.

Después de un día agotador, me reponía con los momentos que tenía con Kai, ya fuera en el hospital o en mi departamento. Aunque éstos momentos tan especiales fueran constantemente interrumpidos por las llamadas constantes al celular de Kai, quien aún se negaba a contestar. Esto me hizo cuestionar la confianza que Kai me tenía, sin embargo lo peor de esa terrible semana fue el último día. Ozuma había estado buscando a Kai, y cuando al fin lo encontró, me vio a mí también. Encerrado en los fuertes brazos de Kai y nuestros labios unidos en un apasionado beso. Por supuesto Ozuma no cerró la boca, ¡se lo contó a Brooklyn!

Bryan había decidido suavizar mi castigo y me permitiría entrar a una cirugía a observar, pero la rabia de Brooklyn se había desatado con la noticia de Ozuma. Quedé fuera de cirugías por otra semana más. Durante este tiempo decidí que lo más prudente era no acercarme a Kai para intentar convencer a Brooklyn que todo había terminado y que lo que había visto Ozuma había sido un beso sin sentido, que no significaba nada. Por suerte Kai pensó lo mismo al enterarse de la situación. Después de unos días Brooklyn había vuelto a confiar en mí, aunque me sentía algo culpable de mentirle.

Cuando la segunda semana se encontraba llegando a su fin, recibí una noticia desgarradora. Mi mundo se colapsó por completo. Me encontraba en la recepción del hospital hablando con Kai planeando un fin de semana para los dos. Nos preparamos para irnos del hospital, Kai me colocó el abrigo y arregló el cuello. Se dio la vuelta y en la entrada vio a un joven rubio observándonos. En cuanto Kai lo vio se tensó muchísimo. El joven, quien era más alto que Kai y tenía ojos azules avanzó hacia nosotros. Kai volteó a mirarme con culpabilidad en su rostro.

―Ray, lo siento mucho.―  
El rubio llegó hasta donde estábamos y miró fijamente a Kai, él le devolvió la mirada.  
―Miguel. ¿Qué haces aquí?― le preguntó Kai fríamente.  
―Lo sabrías si hubieras respondido cualquiera de mis llamadas.― contestó él simplemente. Luego se volteó a verme. ―Hola. Soy Miguel Hiwatari.― me dijo estrechando mi mano.  
― ¿Hiwatari?― pregunté confundido.  
―Y tú debes ser quien se ha estado acostando con mi esposo.― agregó mientras me señalaba a mí y luego a Kai.  
No pude decir nada más. Sentí como mi corazón se hacía pedazos. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería salir corriendo. Sólo puede voltear a ver a Kai, él miraba fijamente a su... esposo y viceversa.


End file.
